A gift from the past
by CaptainTmir
Summary: COMPLETED Chris gets hit by lots of book and the girls see the future!
1. meh

Ok I don't own Charmed or any of the Characters so don't sue me. This takes place after Midnight Rendezvous, but Phoebe Paige and Piper don't know that Chris is related to them (Piper's son)  
  
Piper sat thinking of the past events what happened on the ghost plane with Leo, Chris's weird attitude, that boy is hiding something she thought, it was true Chris was Piper's son from the future she still didn't know. She heard a soft cry from Wyatt's bedroom she went to go see. It was just Wyatt she tried to put him asleep she succeeded only to fall asleep herself.  
  
In the attic Chris sat by the window, "This is crazy." He told himself he couldn't keep it in any longer he had to tell someone, Phoebe.  
  
She isn't going to judge me... I think,  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Paige calling him from downstairs, he orbed down. "What is it?" Chris asked, Piper was no were to be seen, Phoebe walked into the room, "I'm going to work do you know were Piper is?"  
  
Chris tried to sense her "She's in her room why?" Paige thought about it "no reason just wanted to make sure," Chris shaked his head, thinking how strange a reason it was, no reason. Paige left, Phoebe just looked at Chris "Is there something you need to tell me Chris?" Chris decided to tell her later at a more appropriate time.  
  
Later that night, Leo had decided to orb down they sat eating in silence Chris was no where to be seen.  
  
In the attic Chris was thinking about how easy it would be if he had all of his powers, it would be a lot easier to find out who turns Wyatt evil, the reason Chris didn't have all of his powers was because his big brother had stripped him of his powers after Piper had died, Chris had been so sad he hadn't been able to control his powers.  
  
Chris sat by the window, he was actually happy not to have his powers he didn't have to worry about it to much, he knew how to unbind his powers well the ones that were bound but he liked the way things were now.  
  
A portal opened up, Chris got up quickly bracing himself for an attack, but instead of a demon or someone that was a threat Piper walked through.  
  
She had the same long chestnut hair and the big brown eyes the only difference with this Piper and the one downstairs was that she was dead.  
  
"Mom what are doing here?" Chris said softly his voice showing lots of emotion. "To give you you're powers back" she showed him a vial with blue liquid in it, Chris put up his hands and backed away "but I don't want those powers back I'm fine with the ones I have right now"  
  
At that exact moment Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo chose to come into the attic, as soon as they saw the visitor they wore shocked expressions.  
  
Sorry didn't have enough time to finish it, please I would really like reviews I don't write fics a lot and I like constructive critisism. 


	2. And he drinks it

Piper brought her hand to her lips "oh my god!" They all looked at the new visitor, who was staring at Chris, Leo came forward "what are you doing here?" All the sisters were confused at why there was another Piper there,  
  
Chris looked at the floor refusing to look at his mother, "just here to see Chris" they turned their attention to Chris, who shuffled his feet.  
  
Phoebe was able to feel emotions from Chris which never happened, she was never able to read him, Chris was always able to block her out but not this time, Phoebe started feeling feelings of contempt towards Piper, but also love, like he missed her but he didn't want her there.  
  
"Uh maybe we should give them some privacy" Paige suggested, Piper nodded reluctantly not really wanting to leave. She wanted to know why her future self was there, and why she wanted to talk to Chris.  
  
They all left the attic, Chris finally looked up, and said firmly "I don't want all my powers why can't you just accept that."  
  
Piper shaked her head "because they are you're powers you're supposed to have them, for God sakes Chris you're more powerful than Wyatt you could beat him!"  
  
Chris, moaned he was getting a headache, he did not want to fight with his dead mother, since she's the reason he came back, well her, his aunts, his cousin and Wyatt.  
  
Piper took the vial and handed it to Chris "drink it Chris."  
  
Chris looked at his mother and dropped it letting the glass shatter on the ground, Piper just looked at the spot on the floor and too another vial out of her pocket.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that, and that's why I made another one, now please Chris just take the potion please" she pleaded.  
  
"What if I can't control my powers, what if I hurt more people with them, than save, what happens if I can't control my powers in time, the powers I have now I can control, but not my old ones and you know that." Chris said rather loudly.  
  
"Chris I don't want to fight with you, but you will learn to control you're powers Chris, I don't want to have to force the potion down you're throat." Piper gave the potion to Chris, he looked down at it then back at Piper and made up his mind, he was going to do it, he will learn to control it, and he will save his family.  
  
He took the cork off of the vial and drank the content, he glowed a soft blue and felt his powers growing, and he looked at Piper as she left through the portal with one last smile.  
  
TBC, I know evil but I don't have that much time. 


	3. It begins

Thanks for all the reviews  
  
A while after Piper had left, Chris headed downstairs careful as not to make any sudden movements fear of blowing the house up or something.  
  
Downstairs the Charmed ones were watching TV, when they heard soft footsteps, Piper turned around. "Oh hi Chris, care to tell us what that was all about" Piper said sarcastically knowing that Chris would never tell them. Chris shaked his head. "Phoebe you owe me five bucks" Paige placed her hand in front of Phoebe they had, made a bet that he was not going to tell them. Chris looked at them strangely, "you guys made a bet?" Piper chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah and it seems Paige won." She looked at Phoebe who was digging money out of her pockets, Phoebe grunted as she handed Paige the money.  
  
Leo orbed in "hey I thought you were down stairs," Chris said looking at Leo strangely he was sure that Leo hadn't told him he was going somewhere, maybe he had been in the attic a lot longer than he thought.  
  
Leo looked at the sisters, "there was a huge power surge, the other Elders think it would be good if you checked it out" Leo stated.  
  
"Is there more you can tell us Leo, like who it could be or what kind of power surge evil, good," Phoebe looked at Leo expectantly "the Elders don't know that much except it or whoever it is, is way stronger than Wyatt.  
  
A crash came from upstairs, Paige orbed with Phoebe, followed by Leo and Piper, and finally Chris, who was hoping that it was not a demon cause something could go wrong with all of his powers.  
  
Once there, sure enough it was a demon, a real big one, his skin was a beige blue and it had horns talk about irony, it was holding a sword a real long and pointy one it looked like you could cut yourself if you just even touched it.  
  
"Sword!" Paige called for the sword but nothing happened, it advanced on Piper, Phoebe stepped in front and kicked him in the stomach, only to kick into a really hard chest, "owy, owy!" she grabbed her foot, and tried to punch the demon.  
  
The demon waved his hand, the one with the sword in it, and pushed Phoebe flying into the wall.  
  
Phoebe lifted her hands, trying to blow him up, instead all that happened was he froze for a couple of seconds. Phoebe got up, Paige walked over to Piper to try to protect her.  
  
Leo just looked at the scene unable to do anything, the demon brought his hand back and smacked Piper across the cheek, Chris brought his hands up and the demon blew up.  
  
Chris stood there shocked at what he had just done, he had been able to blow him up, one of his mom's powers, Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper.  
  
"Piper that was awesome" Paige squealed, Piper looked confused. "What was?" "What you did to that demon blew him up, but I think it left a mark on the carpet honey" Piper just looked at Phoebe, "I didn't do anything." 


	4. Self Controle

Sorry when I said Phoebe lifted her hands trying to blow him up, I meant Piper,  
  
"Are you sure, I mean couldn't you're powers just be growing?" Paige asked her confused sister.  
  
"Could be, you never know." All three Charmed Ones followed by their Elder left the attic leaving Chris there wondering about what he had just done.  
  
Chris wondered if he'd be able to control his powers, maybe he just needed a little practice.  
  
In the underworld, Chris had decided the best practice he could get was fighting a couple demons, by the end of the day he had been able to control, blowing things up and freezing them like his mother, and invisibility, which Chris thought was absolutely cool.  
  
At the Halliwell attic, Piper was thinking out loud, "you know maybe we should do a truth spell on Chris or something, I mean he's not going to tell us anything because," Piper cleared her throat trying to imitate Chris "of future consequences."  
  
Leo nodded his head "yeah like why you're future self was here, I mean how do we know that wasn't some demon disguising as you, I mean we don't know that Chris is good, you know."  
  
Phoebe didn't want to agree with Leo, but he did make sense, but also what if they were wrong, "I agree Leo, but is a truth spell the right way to go why don't we just give him time, I'm sure he'll open up."  
  
Paige was thinking about future Piper, "so I guess we know Chris in the attic, that's if that was really you Piper, I wonder why she was here?"  
  
None of what happened that day was making a lot of sense to the Charmed ones, Leo thought Chris was evil, Piper, Phoebe and Paige well they just thought that Chris was hiding something.  
  
On the Golden Gate Bridge, Chris was looking down at the traffic this was his favorite spot to think, "I guess Mom was right," Chris had been able to control his basic powers, but he was still afraid that if he lost his temper that something could go horribly wrong.  
  
Leo orbed in beside him, Chris didn't notice he was there, Leo cleared his throat which made Chris jump. "Jeez, Leo don't scare me like that, I could of fell off of the bridge or something." Leo chuckled he found Chris being a little bit afraid or creeping out was quite funny, since Chris almost never lost his composer.  
  
"So Chris you wouldn't happen to know anything about the power surge, cause it seemed to have happened when future "Piper" came here." Leo just waited Chris to respond.  
  
Chris acted innocently, "no not at all," and orbed out.  
  
More as soon as I have time.  
  
So what do you think, 


	5. Premonition

The Charmed Ones had been working on the Power surge but they weren't getting anywhere, when they thought they found something they always had a dead end.  
  
Leo wasn't doing any better, but Chris him he had been able to better control his powers he actually had a premonition his Aunt Phoebe's power.  
  
In the attic, Chris was slowly falling asleep on the couch, while Leo was boring the sisters to death about how if they don't find this power they could be in danger.  
  
"Leo we can't do this everyday we have lives!" Piper was loosing her patience, in the past few days she was really emotional which made Phoebe emotional because of her empath power, the empath blocking potion that Chris had provided them was wearing off.  
  
Leo wasn't paying attention to Piper, "LEO, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Chris fell off of the couch.  
  
"I didn't do it," trying to get the sleep out of his eyes as Paige laughed at him.  
  
Chris slowly got up cause he was still a little tired and bumped lightly into Paige when he was thrown into a premonition.  
  
Flash A demon shimmered into the attic hitting Piper, Chris yelled in pain. End of premonition.  
  
Chris was fully woken up, Piper looked at him worried, "Chris are you alright," the sisters turned towards Chris noticing his pale skin, "uh a demon is going to attack," Phoebe was confused.  
  
"Chris how do you know that?" Chris stammered "uh I, uh just there a demon that's going to attack, how I know is none of you're concern."  
  
Just then a demon shimmered in, something that seem to happen a lot, the demon summoned a fire ball into his hands and aimed it at Piper.  
  
Piper moved her hands, Chris knew that her power wasn't enough so he helped her, with a little power of his own the demon blew up.  
  
Piper looked down at her hands and back at Chris "that was weird I was just trying to freeze him." "Uh" Paige was looking through the book looking for something on the demon.  
  
"Guys come here, Piper you shouldn't have been able to blow him up." Piper and Phoebe were confused. "What do you mean?" Paige took another look at the page she was reading, "it says here only the youngest of the family can hurt him, in this case only me and maybe Phoebe could have hurt him, but I might be wrong I don't know."  
  
Chris panicked he was in trouble now. 


	6. Does he have the guts to

They all turned towards Chris, "What so I'm the youngest in my family its not like it's a big deal," Phoebe shaked her head "NOT a big deal you BLEW HIM UP!" Chris flinched.  
  
"No I didn't maybe I just somehow helped Piper, I don't know you said that the youngest in the family could hurt him, well what if I was just thinking about it."  
  
Piper looked at Chris curiously she didn't believe him, she was about to let it go when she had the sudden urge to go eat something. (She's about a month pregnant)  
  
"Uh we'll talk about this later mister." Piper walked out of the attic, leaving her sisters confused they looked at Chris who just shrugged and orbed out.  
  
Paige grinned, "well you have to hand it to him, he sure knows how to make an exit." Leo orbed out shortly after.  
  
Chris was once again on the Golden Gate Bridge thinking about how close he had been at getting caught, shy were so many demons attacking, Chris thought about it and came to the conclusion that his powers were growing and demons and Elders alike were able to sense it, he had to tell his Aunt Phoebe, just when she was alone, he could trust her with his secrets.  
  
He went back to the manor finding all three sisters sitting at the table Don't they have lives, can't they hang out with someone other than their sisters. Chris thought darkly he really wanted to talk to his Aunt alone.  
  
"Phoebe can I talk to you... In private please?" Phoebe just looked at her sisters, and got up to follow Chris to the attic, he wanted to make sure that no one would hear them.  
  
Once there he turned to Phoebe, "Ok I have no idea how to say this, um uh," Chris looked at Phoebe for help hoping for her help somehow.  
  
"Say what?" Chris shuffled his feet, it was now or never and no one would ever trust him in this family ever again.  
  
"Ok here goes nothing..."  
  
TBC I know so evil. 


	7. You're fat

Careful there is spoilers for sleepy Halliwell ya know the premonition that Phoebe has about Chris cause I liked that part.  
  
Chris was trying to put his thoughts into words but when he stopped talking, Phoebe reached forward when she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
She's in the manor, in the conservatory, in the middle of the room there is two little boys sitting on the floor one of them is playing a game boy. Piper enters the room with laundry in her arms, "Wyatt, let you're little brother play with the game too." Phoebe looks confused "Little brother?" Paige also enters the room, she's wearing the robes of the magic school, "Phoebe, I gotta grade papers, can Piper take you to the doctors instead?" was this a premonition or is she going crazy "The doctors?...I don't understand?" Piper walks up to her "yeah got to make sure or little niece is doing ok" Piper touches Phoebe's stomach now she was confused as hell she looks down to see a bump. "What?" she's still looking down when she hears "Aunt Phoebe?" she turns to the little boy, who she knows now as Wyatt's little brother, "We need you're help." End of premonition.  
  
In the kitchen Piper is talking to Paige. "I wonder what Chris wants to tell her?" Piper thinks about it and takes a bite of her ice-cream.  
  
Paige just thinks about it for a couple of seconds and realizes she's just as stump as Piper.  
  
"Don't know, maybe he wants her to go after a demon?"  
  
Piper shakes her head, "no without the power of three you know him, come on he freaked when he learned you guys were moving out remember, it has to be something else."  
  
Paige shrugged and looks at Piper, it has been a while since Leo has left to become a full time Elder, and well?  
  
"Piper are you alright, I mean you've been gaining a lot of weight." Piper's look on her face wasn't a happy one.  
  
"Hey you calling me fat,... I guess you're right I don't know I'm just always hungry maybe I should go to the hospital, I mean usually I eat just as much and I never gained so much weight."  
  
The phone rang,  
  
"Is it just me or is there a lot of interruptions in this house?" Paige picked up the phone, on the other end was the new bartender working at P3, "Piper it's for you."  
  
Paige handed the phone to Piper, "Hello, no problem."  
  
Piper grabbed her coat, cause it seemed that her new bartender was having a lot of problems with pouring the drinks, which was stupid cause he was a bartender and wasn't that his job to know how to pour drinks? 


	8. Did she hear us

I know this chapter's short but I didn't have that much time. Thanx for all the Reviews.  
  
Back to the attic  
  
Phoebe is looking at Chris he hadn't noticed she had gone into a premonition and he was still trying to tell her something.  
  
Phoebe looks more closely at Chris and notices some similarities between him and the little boy from the premonition also know as Wyatt's brother, the chestnut colored hair the eyes.  
  
Oh my god Chris is my nephew! Phoebe had stopped paying attention to what Chris was saying, instead she was paying attention at how much he looked like Piper and he had the same attitude the only thing was that he didn't want a normal life he wanted a safe one.  
  
"and so you're not going to tell my parents are you?" Chris looked at Phoebe really worried, when she noticed that he was talking to her.  
  
"Uh no of course not Chris, but on one condition you always tell me the truth and if you don't mister I'm telling you're mommy, got it?"  
  
Chris smirked "good, but uh ok so you want the truth the truth is that the evil that I'm trying to stop is not after Wyatt... it is Wyatt." Chris looked at her nervously and he was worried.  
  
Phoebe was shocked how can Wyatt become evil he's so innocent, "what? Oh my god Wyatt turns evil, how? Why? When?"  
  
Chris looked sadly at his Aunt "I seriously don't know, that's why I'm here."  
  
Just then they heard a sound behind them, Phoebe turned sacred that it was going to be Piper, "Paige!"  
  
Paige jumped at the sound of Phoebe's voice so loud, "what? I'm not aloud in the attic anymore?"  
  
Phoebe grinned Paige obviously hadn't heard her and Chris's conversation. (Or did she?)  
  
Watch out Nancy Drew! Coming through. 


	9. Congratulations

Sorry I didn't update earlier I was watching the Season finally, I'm not saying anything but you guys cannot miss it.  
  
Phoebe and Chris left the attic leaving Paige to her own devices, Chris had obviously told Phoebe something, she wanted to know what it was.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
After Piper had been done teaching the new bartender how to actually bartend she went to San Francisco Memorial Hospital.  
  
She sat on the hospital bed waiting for the doctors with her test results they usually went fast especially at that Hospital it was a very good one.  
  
The doctor came in the room, Piper nervously looked at the chart in his hands she was so nervous what if something is wrong with her or what if its just hormones or something.  
  
It can't be that bad he's smiling at me.   
  
The doctor took a seat in front of Piper on those chairs that have wheels on them.  
  
"Well Mrs. Halliwell I'm happy to say this but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you but there is a reason why you're gaining weight."  
  
Piper went forward on the bed almost falling off, the doctor didn't say anything "well?"  
  
The doctor grinned at her, "I'm happy to say that you're pregnant."  
  
Piper was shocked,"what? No I'm not pregnant, how could that happen? I know how that could happen oh what am I going to do?"  
  
Piper was looking at the doctor who just shrugged, "Maybe you should tell you're husband?" the doctor pointed at the wedding ring still on Piper's wedding finger.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Piper wanted to get out of the hospital she needed to think, and she wasn't going to tell Leo she couldn't that would be cruel he was a full time Elder now, and Chris was their whitelighter. Chris? That's weird why was she thinking about their neurotic whitelighter? 


	10. Secrets

Paige was working on a spell, while eating a tuna sandwich, trying to figure out what Phoebe and Chris were hiding from her when Piper came in.  
  
Piper looked around the kitchen like if she was looking something to busy herself with so she didn't have to think about her present business.  
  
"Hey! Piper watcha doing?" Paige looked at her older sister.  
  
Piper looked like she was about to vomit after seeing what Paige was eating.  
  
She shaked her head, and shivered was it just her or was it cold in here.  
  
"Uh just looking for something, uh do you know were the scissors are?" Piper tried to get Paige off of her back; she didn't want to tell her sister she was pregnant yet.  
  
Paige looked down at the notebook she had been writing the spell on and closed it she didn't want Piper t ask any questions.  
  
"No I don't maybe you should ask Phoebe she should know." Piper just shrugged "no it's Ok I don't need them that bad."  
  
Piper walked out of the kitchen and plopped herself down on the couch to think, she turned on the TV and put it on the news to make sure she would be able to think clearly but it didn't work as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Chris walked down the stairs from the attic he was getting tired of avoiding his Aunt Paige, she had been asking him questions constantly, maybe she did hear me and Aunt Phoebe in the attic?   
  
This thought scared him a little but he felt like a huge bolder was lifted off of his shoulders, he didn't like to keep things from his Aunts or his mother but at least there wasn't two Piper's or he would completely lose it.  
  
He noticed the TV was on but no one was watching it, Chris walked up to the couch to turn off the TV when he noticed his mom sleeping.  
  
Piper was shivering slightly, Chris grabbed a blanket close by and placed it on her.  
  
In the future his mom died when he was only fourteen, he really missed her but he was going to make sure that doesn't happen he was going to save his family. 


	11. I'm pregnant

Chris's powers, premonition, freezing, blowing things up, telekinesis, orbing, empathy, levitation, astral projection, healing, energy balls, controls weather with his really strong emotions (XMEN) invisibility, telepathy (Only with family members) etc.  
  
Neurotic: having a mental or personality disturbance not attributable to any known neurological or organic dysfunction  
  
Piper was still sleeping when Paige decided that with the speed she was going at she would be done the spell in like a year, Phoebe was the on that was good with spells she was good with potions.  
  
Paige noticed that Piper was sleeping when she walked into the living room to head to her room but she thought better of it she didn't want a cranky sister asking why she had woken her up.  
  
Chris was sitting at the top of the stairs as he looked at his aunt decide whether to wake Piper up or not, Chris was relieved when he saw Paige walk away.  
  
Chris tensed Paige was coming up the stairs he had worked so hard on trying to avoid her.  
  
"Oh hi Chris what's kicking?" Paige tried to act normal, "Nothing much, new demon, and that's about it."  
  
Chris knew that Paige was planning something he noticed the look hopefully she wasn't doing anything stupid.  
  
Paige just continued to walk up the stairs not even looking back at Chris.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Piper woke up feeling quite warm she noticed that there was a blanket on her, one of her sisters probably put it there.  
  
Piper was the last to wake up Phoebe and Paige were already up Chris was still sleeping.  
  
"Is Chris still sleeping?" Phoebe nodded, "man can that kid sleep or what?"  
  
Ever since Chris moved in the manor he always sleep in, it was probably because he was always on some demon hunt or another.  
  
"Uh you guys there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Piper was about to tell her sisters, Paige and Phoebe just looked at her.  
  
"Ok I really don't have any idea how to tell you guys the last time it was way easier well actually I didn't even have to tell you guys you knew before me."  
  
Phoebe giggled it was funny to watch her sister stutter.  
  
"Well" as much as Paige liked to see one of her older sisters make a fools of themselves she wasn't a very patient person.  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" 


	12. Spining it

Sorry I know what a way to say it but I didn't have any ideas and sorry I didn't update in a while I had Track, won first in the 100 meter and second in 800 meter (bragging)  
  
Paige fell off of her chair at what Piper had just said, "you're what!" She got back up.  
  
Piper's face went slightly red, "I'm pregnant Paige."  
  
Piper was waiting for a reply from Phoebe but was surprised to see that she out of all people weren't surprised at all.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper with a look that said what are you looking at, I knew so what? "What?"  
  
"What? You knew didn't you... that I was pregnant how?" Piper knew her sisters like the back of her hands and she knew that Phoebe had known way before her.  
  
Phoebe looked away, "OH look at the time I have to go to work!"  
  
Phoebe went to get up acting like she was about to be late for work.  
  
Paige looked at the clock, "Phoebe you were done work 5 hours ago." Piper giggle Phoebe had been caught red handed.  
  
"Well I have to get a jump start on tomorrow." She was trying to get out when Piper stopped her.  
  
"Hold it right there missy, answer my question how did you know?" Piper looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
Phoebe turned around if she didn't tell them how she knew they wouldn't stop asking her, Phoebe wasn't really good with secrets maybe she should lie, no she was terrible at lying maybe just spin the truth a little.  
  
"Uh Chris told me." Phoebe was hoping that was a good enough answer for her sisters.  
  
Paige looked at her, Piper looked at Phoebe straight in the eye she was telling the truth.  
  
"And how did Chris know?" Piper said wanting to know more.  
  
"Well he's from the future how would he not know?" That was a good enough answer for Piper so she dropped it, but it wasn't a good answer enough for Paige she was going to get to the bottom of this even if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Chris sat at the top of the stairs listening in on the sister's conversation, his Aunt Phoebe sure knew how to spin the truth.  
  
He would never of thought of that it was one of his weaknesses he could not lie a bit he couldn't even just tell a half truth, sure sometimes he would embellish on it but eventually he would tell someone like the next second. 


	13. Backfire?

Paige was looking through the book of shadows looking for a spell that could help her, with finding out the truth.  
  
That's it! The truth spell Paige had been trying so hard to figure out the truth of what Chris was hiding she never thought about the one word that could help a whole lot, truth.  
  
Piper read over the spell it looked simple enough but she knew it could backfire that was one of the risks of using a spell for personal gain she knew that from experience.  
  
She had used it on a boyfriend only to find out he was married with children.  
  
Paige recited:  
  
For those who want the truth revealed  
  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
  
From now until its now again  
  
Until then which the memory ends  
  
Those who now are in this house  
  
Will hear the truth from others mouths.  
  
At that moment white light entered the room and surrounded her. Downstairs Phoebe and Piper were talking when a white light circled them, they closed their eyes and found themselves with Paige.  
  
Paige also found herself outside of the manor with her 2 sisters.  
  
Piper was not liking this she wanted answer now, she always had a bad temper but it's worse when she's pregnant.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, and Paige searching for an answer, "Which one of you cast a spell?"  
  
Paige didn't want to get in trouble so of course she denied that she did anything Phoebe told Piper that it wasn't her.  
  
Piper groaned, "not another demon." She rubbed her eyes this was going to be along day.  
  
Paige looked up at the manor it looked different somehow, she just couldn't put her finger on it, "Why don't we just go up to the manor, that is if we can still go in."  
  
Paige has always been good at lying she knew how to do it she had to do it a lot to not get in trouble, and she knew by experience when a demon kicked them out of the manor they could never get in.  
  
Phoebe was finding this a little bit funny they had just been kicked out of their own house, again!  
  
"Maybe we should knock?" Phoebe giggle out of her mouth, Piper hit her softly on the side of the head.  
  
"Don't be a smart $$!" Paige smiled her sisters were always like this ver since she moved into the manor. They walked up to the manor and Phoebe finding it funny knocked on the door only to have it open by a little boy with chestnut hair he looked very confused.  
  
Phoebe automatically knew who it was he was very confused.  
  
"Um I'll be right back." He orbed out leaving two confused sisters.  
  
You know it the spell backfired or did it? Who knows 


	14. Are you a shape shifter?

Chris was 12 years old he was very smart for his age, but even then he had a little accent when he talked like a little child no matter how old he was he always sounded like a seven-year-old.  
  
In school he got straight A's, he went to magic school a school run by his Aunt Paige.  
  
He sat on the floor reading one of his favorite books, it was a really long novel, The count of Monte Crisco Chris was a little bit of a nerd.  
  
He heard a knock at the door, his Aunt Paige was still at magic school working on grading papers, his mom was at the club, and his Aunt Phoebe was god knows were with Prue, his little cousin.  
  
He got up and placed the book on a shelf, he was in his room the walls were covered with pictures of finding Nemo, his favorite movie he found that movie hilarious.  
  
"I'll go get it." His brother was in the room beside him, Chris ran down the stairs and opened the door to find himself staring into the eyes of his Aunt Phoebe he could feel emotions radiating off of her she was confused, and her hair it was short.  
  
Where was Prue? Why was Aunt Paige there he could have sworn she was at magic school, maybe it was nothing but he wanted to make sure they weren't demons.  
  
"Uh I'll be right back." Chris orbed to the door that connected to magic school, he ran to his Aunts office to find her grading papers.  
  
She looked up form her papers, "what is it Chris?"  
  
Chris didn't want to bother her, he could take care of this himself and if he had trouble he could always ask Wyatt.  
  
"Uh nothing, I was just never mind I can take care of it." He went back to the manor to find all 3 of the girls who looked like his 2 aunts and his mom.  
  
He tried to look like this was completely normal that people always appeared looking like family.  
  
"So what do you want? Are you guys shape shifters or something?"  
  
Piper was confused who did he think he was asking her questions this was her house she should be asking what he was doing here.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." Piper looked at the boy he looked oddly familiar.  
  
"I don't want anything, I just want to know who you are I'm not going to vanquish you if you don't do anything and I am not a shape shifter, now you answer."  
  
Piper was now getting a little bit scared he said that he isn't going to vanquish them but does that mean he has the power to.  
  
"Well I want you to explain why you're in my house, and I'm not a shape shifter my name happens to be Piper Halliwell."  
  
Chris snorted who did she think she was pretending to be his mother she was nothing like her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Phoebe was looking at him oddly, this had to be Chris or maybe it was Wyatt... no the hair didn't match.  
  
"You guys aren't who you say you are, because Piper is at P3 Phoebe is I don't really know and Paige she's at work." Chris wasn't about to tell these women that he was related to them that always brought worse things to happen. 


	15. Chris is here?

Chris is twelve, but talks like a seven year old, because? I have no idea I just find it funny when someone don't act like their age. And well Finding Nemo is funny.  
  
Just so you guys don't get confused with this chapter Chris has a unique power he can freeze witches even if they are good.  
  
Piper could not believe this kid how could he say things like that, something caught her eye it was a calendar.  
  
"What year is it?" Chris thought that was a weird question why would someone ask what year its is? Unless they were from the future or the past cause they didn't seam to know him.  
  
"It's the year 2016, why do you ask?"  
  
Paige couldn't believe it her spell wasn't suppose to take her to the future she just wanted to know what Chris was hiding.  
  
Piper looked back a the calendar it did indeed say 2016, but maybe it was a hoax or a demon did this, she was thinking along those lines.  
  
Piper flicked her wrist trying to freeze the little boy. She turned towards Paige, "Ok why didn't he freeze?"  
  
Chris just looked at Piper as she flicked her wrist, he knew that she was try to freeze him, he saw her do it many times maybe she was his mother but from the past, to think about it she did look a little bit younger, maybe he should ask Wyatt.  
  
"You know what how about you stay here I'll be right back." Chris still didn't trust these women even if they did look like his family.  
  
Chris flicked his wrist just like Piper had but instead of nothing happening all three sisters froze, but Chris wasn't worried he could freeze witches he just didn't do it often because he probably would get grounded he orbed into his brothers room.  
  
A couple of minutes later the freeze wore off.  
  
Piper noticed that the boy wasn't in front of her.  
  
"Did he just freeze us?" Piper had seen him do the familiar hand movement that she had done multiple times.  
  
Paige had a theory "Maybe that's why he wouldn't freeze maybe he stole our powers."  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe it how could they think something so awful of Chris. "No maybe because were in the future we don't have our powers remember Piper when we went to the past we couldn't use our powers because our smaller self were there too maybe that's what is happening here?"  
  
What Phoebe was saying was making some sense, Piper looked around noticing some things that weren't there.  
  
They all herd a noise coming from behind them the door was opening, the door opened to reveal a young girl with brown hair.  
  
"Uh hi is Chris here?" The little girl said reminding Phoebe of Bianca she looked older than Chris but only about 4 years older about the age of 16 or 17.  
  
Piper was confused was Chris still here in 2016? 


	16. who does he think he is

On with the story  
  
Chris orbed into his older brother's room, he was listening to some music really loudly.  
  
"Hey Wyatt!" Chris yelled over the music, Wyatt noticed his little brother, and lowered the volume.  
  
"What do you want?" Wyatt always had time for his little brother unlike other siblings, who rather let their parents talk to them.  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris, "Well? Are you ok Chris? Is something wrong?" Wyatt was worried Chris shuffled his feet he really didn't want to bother his brother.  
  
"Um, do you know what mom looked like when she was younger?"  
  
Wyatt orbed a photo album into his hands and opened it to a picture of his mom when she was younger standing beside his Aunts.  
  
"Here." Wyatt handed the album to Chris who just looked at the picture.  
  
"Um Wyatt, I think that mom is downstairs." Chris looked at Wyatt to see if he understood.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Wyatt you don't understand she is downstairs and at P3, there is 2 of them she is here." Chris pointed at the picture.  
  
Wyatt decided to check it out, who knows maybe she did accidentally cast a spell to take her to the future or it could be a shape shifting demon.  
  
### Bianca was shuffling her feet she really didn't like it when people stared at her.  
  
"Well is he here?" Bianca looked at all three Halliwell sisters they were making her nervous.  
  
"Un what does he look like?" Piper noticed the confused look on the young girl but how was she supposed to know if he was here.  
  
"Humor me." Who knows, maybe it was the little boy that was at the door, but that confused her even more why would he be there in this time?  
  
Bianca looked around was this a joke? "Um brown hair, green eyes about this big." Bianca lifted her hand to show how high Chris was.  
  
It was starting to sound like the little boy.  
  
Piper turned towards Paige she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what was going on, as a matter of fact Paige had been the only person in the attic at the time they had been thrown out of their house.  
  
Paige started to shuffle her feet under Piper's gaze, and she lost she couldn't lie to her she was her sister.  
  
Paige threw her hands up in the air, "fine it's my fault, I did it."  
  
Paige said what she needed to say she knew that her sisters would understand, but she wasn't about to tell this young girl that they were witches and casted spells.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe it Paige had cast a spell, but for what?  
  
Phoebe turned her attention to the girl, she was looking up "Chris!"  
  
She yelled for Chris, like if she knew that he could here her, or maybe it was just their imaginations or she did know that Chris was in the house.  
  
Phoebe herd footsteps behind her, she turned around to see the blond boy from her premonition.  
  
"Well I'll be." Wyatt came in followed by Chris.  
  
Wyatt crunched up his nose.  
  
"You were right it is them."  
  
Piper looked at this boy he was talking like they weren't there.  
  
"Hey you who are you?" 


	17. SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Thanks for all the Reviews!  
  
Wyatt looked at his mother, Oh this is going to be good!   
  
Whenever Wyatt did something that his mother didn't like she would ground him for like a month and he wouldn't be aloud to use his powers, but now she couldn't he could even use his powers without worrying about getting in trouble.  
  
"I'm Wyatt, and this is Chris." Wyatt said motioning to his little brother beside him.  
  
Piper looked at Chris so this is what he looked like as a kid.  
  
Phoebe was about to crack, oh my god you are so cute yes you are oh yes you are. Phoebe kept thinking, she was used to the older Chris the one that kept on bugging her to go demon hunt, now this kid didn't remind Phoebe of Chris, he looked innocent.  
  
Chris having the ability to read minds herd every thing his Aunt Phoebe was thinking, he blushed a bright red.  
  
Paige was trying to avert Piper eyes she didn't want to get into more trouble than she already was.  
  
"Maybe we should take this to the kitchen? And ah." Paige was motioning to Bianca like trying to say get rid of her we have business to attend to.  
  
"Oh!" Chris finally noticed her, he closed the door with his telekinesis, and Bianca just smiled.  
  
Piper was shocked the boy just exposed them!  
  
Bianca grinned and walked into the kitchen followed by Wyatt and Chris.  
  
Wyatt just turned around, "well? Are you coming or not?"  
  
Piper was too shocked to do anything but follow her sisters into the kitchen.  
  
### When all three sisters were seated down, Bianca and Wyatt Chris orbed the book onto the table.  
  
Bianca went to grab the book.  
  
Paige wasn't about to let some stranger touch the book, "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bianca jumped back surprised.  
  
"Um helping? Why it's not like I haven't done it before." Wyatt grinned this was funny watching Chris's girlfriend squirm.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chris said surprised at what his brother was thinking, who just snickered at what his brother just said.  
  
The girls just looked at Chris confused.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Bianca started to look threw the book receiving glares from all three Halliwell sisters.  
  
Chris looked down at the floor his face becoming a darker shade of red. "No one." 


	18. basketball wanna come?

Phoebe smiled knowing whom Chris was talking about.  
  
Bianca grabbed the book again and started to flip threw it.  
  
Piper still didn't trust that little girl. At that moment the phone rang.  
  
Chris jumped up to go get the phone, "Hello?" On the other side of the phone was Piper # Chris what are you doing? #  
  
Chris shuffled his feet did his mom know that they were at the manor their younger selves.  
  
"Uh nothing, just um doing homework?" Piper muttered the last part so no one else in the room could hear him, but Wyatt did, he only grinned he was going to get caught Chris was never good at keeping lies.  
  
# Ok but if I find out you're lying, you will be grounded for an entire year young man. #  
  
Chris hung up the phone and turned his attention to Bianca who was reading a page out of the book.  
  
"Anything?" Chris walked up behind her to see what she was reading, it was a page on demons that could manipulate time.  
  
Bianca finished reading, "No, not yet." Chris looked at he clock, it was 5:15, he had a basketball game in about a half-hour.  
  
Chris looked outside noticing his mom's car was still there Phoebe must have given her a ride, Chris looked at Piper, I wonder if she could give me a ride to the gym?   
  
Anyway if she won't I'll just orb. Chris got up.  
  
"Uh were are you going?" Piper didn't trust Chris in the past present or future, he was always hiding something from her and she didn't like it when someone hide stuff from her or her family that could put them in danger.  
  
Chris looked back, his mother never changed she was the same in the past as she is now, "Going to get my stuff, I have a game in while... Uh since I have no idea where you're present, future whatever self is would you mind driving me to school?"  
  
Chris looked at Piper with puppy dog eyes, Piper melted, that kid sure knew how to manipulate someone.  
  
"Uh sure where are the keys?"  
  
Chris pointed on the living room before orbing out.  
  
### Chris looked almost everywhere for his shoes when he finally gave up.  
  
"Shoes!" His shoes orbed into his hands.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of doing that before."  
  
With that Chris ran down the stairs, to find Piper waiting for him.  
  
When Wyatt noticed that Chris was leaving, he looked at Bianca then at his Aunts.  
  
"You know what, why don't we go watch the game we can always do this later."  
  
Phoebe was really getting tired of just looking threw the book, but Paige didn't want to be in a cramped area like an SUV with piper, Bianca had no problem with leaving what she was doing to go watch Chris play basket ball.  
  
So the only person left at the manor was Paige.  
  
Once at he school Piper noticed how packed it was.  
  
"Is this a basketball or a rock concert?" Chris jumped out and ran to the school, trailing his bag behind him.  
  
### Paige at magic school was almost done grading papers, when she finished she orbed to P3 to go see Piper.  
  
"Hey!" Paige had orbed into a stall in the girls bathroom, walked out and yelled over the music for Piper to hear her.  
  
There was a party going on for some company Paige had lost track of all the party's that Piper had at the club.  
  
Piper noticed Paige yelling at her to try to get her attention.  
  
She fought threw the crowd to get to her sister.  
  
"Hey what's kicking?" 


	19. Were playing basketball

Sorry I haven't updated I such a long time I have been so busy with track, mutters and possibly watching a little hockey.  
  
Ok so on we go  
  
At the basketball game it was just as packed there even more people inside than cars outside.  
  
Piper couldn't believe how many people were at this basketball game, the teams were warming up when a song came on, were playing basketball Piper started to notice that none of the players were missing their shots.  
  
A couple of minute's later cheerleaders came out.  
  
"Uh Piper since when does basketball have cheerleaders I thought it was only football?" Phoebe muttered into Piper's ear, she realized there were more people at this game then she ever even saw at a prep rally.  
  
Piper looked around noticing many journalists and photographers.  
  
"Yeah but I think this is more than just a normal basketball game." When the game finally started, people were yelling, the cheerleaders were cheering, and the coaches were screaming their heads off.  
  
"SQUARE UP!" Piper was sitting very close to one of the coaches and he was yelling in her ear, she just wanted to smack him.  
  
The game was going pretty well, no one had scored yet.  
  
At P3 Piper knew she was forgetting something she just couldn't put her hand on it.  
  
"Paige is something important going on tonight?" Paige searched her mind.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, :'Uh oh!" Piper was looking at her.  
  
"Well spit it out will you I'm not going to wait for ever, what did I forget?"  
  
Paige started to walk out of the club, "we forgot about Chris's basketball game, there playing for the junior national title, oh my god how could we have forgotten something so important."  
  
Piper's face grew red she had forgotten her son's basketball game.  
  
"Well lets get going!" Paige and Piper ran out to Paige's car.  
  
Back at the game. Chris had score about 16 baskets; he hadn't even been subbed off yet.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were amazed they were never really interested in basketball when they had been in high school, but this game was exiting.  
  
Piper leaned towards Phoebe, "Hey did you know that Chris could play this good?" Chris scored another basket.  
  
The crowd started to cheer, and trumpet could be herd although very faintly "CHARGE!" The entire crowd yelled. 


	20. He scores a lot

Paige opened the door to the car, Piper looked around making sure no one was in ear shot.  
  
"Paige that would take to long can't we just orb?" Paige looked around making sure no one was looking at all then grabbed Piper's hand and orbed.  
  
The basketball game was going great Chris team was winning by 6 points the other had caught up. Paige and Piper had orbed into the washroom making sure no one saw them they walked out and sat on the bleachers.  
  
Piper was exited she loved coming to watch her son's basketball games they were always so exiting.  
  
Somebody on Chris's team was close to the net and looking around, Piper got up off her feat "SQUARE UP, AND SHOOT!" Phoebe looked up she was sure that she had just herd Piper yelling, she looked beside her but Piper was still there.  
  
Everyone cheered she had obviously missed something, "What happened?" Phoebe whispered into her sister's ear.  
  
Piper leaned towards her not taking her eyes off of the game "Oh someone just scored."  
  
She just kept looking at the game, they were playing half court, were once the other team has the ball and they pass the middle its man on man, and if its on the other side of the court and you don't have the ball its zone, which is easier to play.  
  
Piper jumped up, "CATCH THAT!" A boy on the other team had intercepted the pass.  
  
Bianca was one of the cheerleaders, ironic isn't it the star basketball player going out with a cheerleader.  
  
The reason Bianca had become a cheerleader was that she liked yelling and gymnastics, she was really smart she was at the top of her class.  
  
"GO CHRIS!" Chris shot the ball and scored the entire gym cheered, it was the fourth quarter.  
  
They were playing 10 minute quarters instead of 20-minute halves.  
  
As soon as the other team had the ball and tried to pass it Chris intercepted the pass, he passed it to someone that was way closer to the net, and he shoot.  
  
The ball bounced off the rim.  
  
Paige and Piper were both one their feet, "FOLLOW THROUGHT!" 


	21. You'll find out

Ok so just so no one get confused Piper is the past Piper and Piper(1) is the Piper from the future I'm just going to do that because I'm not going to use future Piper a lot in scenes were past Piper is.  
  
Now Phoebe was sure she had just herd Piper, but she also herd Paige.  
  
Piper had herd it too she looked up and was surprised to see Paige and herself standing up and cheering.  
  
"Ok this is way to weird, I'm guessing that's our future selves?" Piper looked back up, her future self hadn't notice her.  
  
Phoebe sat down the game was coming to an end, "We should wait after the game."  
  
Piper looked at her younger sister than back up, "Yeah we SHOULD but what if when the games over they just leave and we can't find them I mean there are a lot of people in the gym."  
  
Piper turned her attention to the game, "Well if they are us I'm guessing they would go home after the game or eventually will, right?"  
  
Phoebe was about to answer when she notice that Piper had completely stopped paying attention to her and instead had her full attention on the game, Phoebe looked back up making sure that Paige and future Piper were still there.  
  
## Paige sat looking through the book of shadows she still hadn't found anything, man she really wished Leo was here he might know something.  
  
Paige sighed, Wait a minute why can't Leo help?" Paige made up her mind she was going to call Leo.  
  
"Leo get you're Elder butt down here this instance!" It took a little while before the familiar orbs appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Leo was wearing his Elder robes which where totally ugly in Paige's opinion, the Elder seriously needed better fashion designers.  
  
Leo was looking serene, "Ah Paige blessed be." Leo said softly getting on Paige's nerves.  
  
"Uh yeah, yeah blessed be to you to, now what do you know about time travel?" Paige looked at Leo expectantly Leo scratched his head.  
  
"Well I don't know much expect it's very hard to accomplish and there are always consequences you know the usual stuff why do you ask?"  
  
Paige sat down in her chair and sighed, "well I kind of did a truth spell to try and figure out who exactly is our neurotic whitelighter and it kind of brought us to the future." Paige looked at Leo waiting for his reaction.  
  
Leo looked shocked "US?"  
  
Paige looked down embarrassed "yeah me Piper and Phoebe."  
  
Paige gave Leo a weak smile.  
  
He did not however return it.  
  
Leo just shook his head and looked around "well where exactly is Piper and Phoebe I don't see them?"  
  
Leo looked at Paige expectantly waiting for an answer. Paige just shrugged "there off to Chris's basketball game." Leo was about to say something when Paige cut him off.  
  
"And since when does Chris play basketball and live here, these are things I never knew about."  
  
Leo tried to act innocent but had trouble under Paige's gaze. "Just. You'll find out ok it's not my place to tell you anyway since Phoebe was the one who told me."  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while cuz I've been so so so busy. 


	22. All that jazz

Ok you guys all know I don't own Charmed so what's the point to keep saying it.  
  
Paige looked at Leo "what do you mean Phoebe knows what Chris is hiding and she won't tell me!"  
  
Paige was releasing all her anger on Leo he put up his hands.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that I was the last one to find out." Leo sat down thinking about the last time he had seen grown up Chris.  
  
Paige noticed the sudden change in Leo.  
  
"Hey Elder boy, you wouldn't mind telling me what Chris is hiding."  
  
Leo grinned, "well lets just say he's not hiding anything because we never exactly asked him, but I bet if you asked him and told him you ain't leaving until he tells his big secret you'll know."  
  
Paige was confused Leo was talking gibberish.  
  
"Leo listen care to dumb it up a little?" Leo turned to look at her.  
  
"Well I can't tell you anything drastic but he is lying about his name, like seriously Perry that's a middle name not a last."  
  
Paige didn't agree. "No I think it's a pretty good last name, but what are you saying that's not really Chris's last name?"  
  
Leo shaked his head, "nope."  
  
&  
  
At the basketball game,  
  
Chris's team won half of the people in the stands were cheering the other half were either silence or booing.  
  
Piper (1) ran down the stands, Phoebe noticed that she was smiling, she looked really happy that the team had won.  
  
Paige tried to follow her older sister but was having a lot of trouble.  
  
Piper reached Chris who was panting slightly he had not been subbed of for even a minute.  
  
"Oh Chris that was a really good game sorry I got here late." Piper knew not to lie to her son because he would know right away.  
  
Chris grabbed a water bottle. "That's all right anyway you're past self accidentally ended up in this time so you technically didn't even miss a second of my game."  
  
Piper (1) was shocked she did not remember coming to the future, she looked around the crowd looking for herself when she spotted herself, it was weird seeing yourself but younger looking.  
  
She noticed that her younger self was chatting away with Phoebe.  
  
Piper (1) started to think about when she was younger when she suddenly remembered older Chris, the neurotic one that used to get on her nerves.  
  
With him it was always demon search this, demon search that, protect the future, power of three and all that jazz.  
  
But Piper also remembered that she had not found out that she was pregnant with Chris for a while Phoebe and Paige had been the first to find out.  
  
Chris looked up his mother was distracted, "uh mom, earth to mom."  
  
Piper snapped out of it, "oh sorry honey I was just... yeah"  
  
Sorry I can't write a lot I got my hand messed up playing Lacrosse, well anyway thanx 4 all the reviews. 


	23. Evil

Sorry about the chapter its my computer is going crazy or something I really don't know  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in so long you know Hockey was on and all that, and movies I was just so busy, and dang Exams are coming up bummer.  
  
When most of the crowd was gone, Piper and Phoebe got off of the bleachers and went to see an older looking Piper, Paige, a younger Chris, an older Wyatt, and a younger looking Bianca.  
  
Chris was putting away his shoes into his duffel bag.  
  
He put on a pair of sweatpants with the name Halliwell going down the side of his leg.  
  
Piper, didn't really notice it, Phoebe noticed it right away and hoped that her sister wouldn't see it.  
  
Chris and Wyatt seamed to be in a heated discussion about something.  
  
Piper (1) cleared her throat to get Phoebe's attention.  
  
"Ok, since you two came here by car you can drive home, me and Paige will orb back to the manor, and the boys well I'm sure they can handle themselves."  
  
Piper looked at her older self it was strange to see yourself, but not really you.  
  
Piper turned her attention to Wyatt, the big one not the small one, and Chris their future neurotic whitelighter or was it past?  
  
Wyatt laughed at something, and playfully punched Chris on the shoulder, and Piper was sure that she heard Chris quote something from that movie Finding Nemo. (I know so much Finding Nemo but it's my fav movie)  
  
"Awwww you made me ink myself." Chris said in a girlish voice.  
  
Piper and Phoebe took the SUV to the manor.  
  
When Piper and Phoebe got to the manor, they found Paige sleeping both of them and Chris and Wyatt were no where to be found.  
  
It had taken them a little more time to get to the manor, there had been a lot of traffic and a lot of people were partying in the streets.  
  
Piper (1) was sitting at the table when they got in the kitchen with the book in front of her.  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat.  
  
Piper (1) looked up.  
  
"It took you guys a while to get here... Uh you know right about Chris and all that?"  
  
Her younger self looked at herself like she was crazy, this was making both of them confused.  
  
"What about Chris?" Piper took a seat in front of her older self waiting for a response.  
  
Behind Phoebe was making hand motions, and jumping up and down, and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm the only one that really knows, although I don't know the whole story, but I know the basics like the truth about our little neurotic whitelighter."  
  
Piper (1) stifled a laugh she had forgotten how much Chris got on their nerves, and all the lying.  
  
"Oh well then I should keep my mouth shut right, in front of myself and Paige?"  
  
Piper the young one was watching the conversation between her older self and Phoebe.  
  
"Ok I want to know the whole story!"  
  
Chris and Wyatt orbed in.  
  
Wyatt grabbed Chris in a headlock.  
  
"Say it... Say it" Chris shaked his head and kept his mouth shut.  
  
Wyatt rubbed his knuckles in his little brother hair. Wyatt was trying to get Chris to say that he was an ugly git, or more precise he wanted Chris to say I am an ugly git.  
  
Wyatt found it funny when Chris said that he didn't know why he just found it funny, Chris also thought it was funny.  
  
"NEVER!" Chris unlocked himself from his brothers grasp put his hand in the air.  
  
"I WILL NEVER CONFORM MUAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Wyatt snorted "OH yeah we'll see about that soon, soon I shall control you!"  
  
It was a game that Chris and Wyatt always played, you had to try to get the other person to do something or say something stupid.  
  
Piper looked at her older self, "I will never conform muahahaha?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, "ooookkkkayyyy their immature, now I get it."  
  
The older Piper suddenly stood up.  
  
"I forgot my purse at the club, I could of sworn I had it."  
  
Piper (1) hadn't really lost her purse she just didn't want to explain what Chris and Wyatt had been doing.  
  
Chris came running down the stairs, after he had just gone up.  
  
"Hey mom...."  
  
Evil cliffhanger from HELL MUAHAHAHA I'm so evil, I know. 


	24. Back to big Chris

WELL ANYWAY I KNOW IT WAS EVIL TO END A CHAPTER LIKE THAT BUT WHAT CAN I SAY?  
  
In the past, Chris was pacing were was his mom and his aunts, he was getting more concerned by the minute.  
  
"Leo!" Chris didn't know what to do anymore, he saw the familiar blue orbs that came with orbing it was rather scary in Chris's opinion, to see his dad orb in just by calling him, in the past or future, he always had a lot of trouble to get his dad to see him.  
  
"What is it?" Leo was looking serene and all and it was bugging the hell out of Chris.  
  
"Can you sense the girls?" Chris hadn't been able to sense the girls in quite a while.  
  
"No I can't maybe there in the under world?" Leo said.  
  
Chris hadn't thought of that.  
  
"You're bloody brilliant!" Chris orbed out leaving a rather confused Leo behind.  
  
&  
  
Chris orbed into the underworld putting up his invisibility shield, a power he had gotten used to.  
  
He looked around and listened for any sound of a demon talking.  
  
He searched around for a could of hours before he gave up.  
  
"I am getting no where!" All the demons he had seen didn't know where the sisters are but they were all planing something evil, since Chris did have telepathy he didn't need to uncover himself.  
  
Chris orbed back up to the attic it was still empty.  
  
Chris decided to look downstairs maybe they were there, but no they weren't.  
  
Chris then went to magic school, P3, and to where Phoebe worked but the girls were no where to be seen.  
  
The neurotic whitelighter was even more worried now, he pace the attic and decided to look through the Book Of Shadows to get his mind off of present business.  
  
What he saw made him stop.  
  
The page was opened to the truth spell, "That's personal gain." Chris stated.. to himself.  
  
"First sign of madness talking to yourself." Chris smiled at what he was saying but quickly turned his attention back to the book.  
  
The pages started to flip.  
  
Chris stepped back he was used to this by now.  
  
It landed on the time travel spell.  
  
Realization hit Chris, the girls went to the future!  
  
Chris walked to the wall and banged his head on it for a while.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
  
If the girls went to a certain time they just might learn the truth about him, and that wasn't exactly a happy thought.  
  
I don't know what else to write, but just so you know the reason I put this chapter in the past is so we all know that the girls aren't going to stay in the future for long now that Chris knows he'll find a way to bring them back. 


	25. Wait

Ok sorry I haven't written in so long I just don't have that much time with all the exams, I have 3 more left, and geez it's the hard ones I have left. Man it sucks arse.  
  
Chris looked around the attic there was nothing he could do and he couldn't go to the future because of Wyatt. Chris was getting a headache.  
  
The wall flashed blue again signaling someone from a different time was coming.  
  
In a way he was hoping it was the girls so he knew where they were but in another he wished it wasn't or he would be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Chris held his breath.  
  
When his mom passed through the portal.  
  
It wasn't the present Piper but the one further ahead, it was her spirit.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"So Chris scared of getting caught are you?" Piper grinned, while Chris fidgeted.  
  
"Well yes, no, yes, ok maybe but of worst comes to worst I can just erase you're memories... right?"  
  
He looked up at his mother who was slightly chuckling, but shaked her head.  
  
"No I'm sorry that would be considered..."  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"I know I know personal gain and all that, but would it be really be considered personal gain, cause in a way I will be helping the future."  
  
He looked up hopefully.  
  
Piper scrunched her nose.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, but even it's personal gain cause the only people it could hurt is people you care about, and plus Chris what is the big deal I'm already pregnant it's not like you risk not being born or something along those lines."  
  
Chris sat down on the couch that had be destroyed so many times by demon attacks.  
  
"You're right but it will just be more hard for me to do my job."  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"It's true, but that doesn't mean you have to stop, now you just have to wait until we come back Ok don't beat yourself up over this, got it? Get it? Good!"  
  
Piper sat beside him to wait for her past self and Phoebe and Paige. 


	26. frozen

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "ooookkkkayyyy their immature, now I get it."  
  
The older Piper suddenly stood up.  
  
"I forgot my purse at the club, I could of sworn I had it."  
  
Piper (1) hadn't really lost her purse she just didn't want to explain what Chris and Wyatt had been doing.  
  
Chris came running down the stairs, after he had just gone up.  
  
"Hey mom...."  
  
Piper (1) froze, her eyes grew wide, the little tyke just said mom, didn't she tell him not to reveal his identity, (I think I did).  
  
Piper (1) walked slowly out the door while her younger self stared wide eyed at Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged it was odd, everyone was staring at him, and Phoebe was just shaking her head.  
  
"Well anyway do you know where my chemistry text is?" He tapped his foot he really needed that book.  
  
Piper was still staring at Chris.  
  
Chris squinted.  
  
"Hey, are you Ok? Did a demon attack you or something or have you frozen yourself? Aunt Phoebe what's wrong with mom?"  
  
Paige shot up.  
  
"So that's what you've been hiding from us! Well I'll be that's the last thing that I was expecting, I was picturing more something along the lines of you being evil, you know?"  
  
Piper still hadn't moved a finger.  
  
Chris frowned, "Hey I resent that! I am so not evil, or anything close along those lines, well nice chatting with you now one of you know how to unfreeze my mum and know where my text is?"  
  
Paige chuckled softly.  
  
"Nah she's not frozen, I think she's extremely shocked I don't think that's what she was expecting."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe this was hard to explain.  
  
Chris scratched his head.  
  
"That makes no sense, what did I say that she wasn't expecting, was it the chemistry or text I am absolutely puzzled."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"It was the mom part she wasn't expecting, as you know we are from the past, she didn't exactly know she was pregnant with you."  
  
Chris frowned, sure most Halliwell's have girls but Wyatt was a boy what's to say she couldn't have another one.  
  
I know this chapter was pretty lame but it's summer and I'm rather lazy 


	27. meanless chatter and WHAT?

Chris was deep in thought at what his Aunt Paige was saying,  
  
"Well I get it, so what if I'm a boy Wyatt was a boy."  
  
Phoebe thought for a couple of seconds before answering Chris.  
  
"Chris she knew that it was a fifty, fifty chance but she wasn't expecting you Chris, you have to understand that, ok here I'll tell you the truth, you came back from the future to save Wyatt from God knows what we all thought that you were just some whitelighter."  
  
Paige added her thoughts too.  
  
"Actually we thought you were an annoying neurotic little freak that was on some sort of mission to make our lives full of demons, oh yeah and we also thought that you were evil, no offense." Paige added quickly.  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
"None taken, so I guess that's why Piper is like that, you know this is kind of freaking me out."  
  
Chris replied moving his hand up and down in front of his mother.  
  
Phoebe chuckled.  
  
"I don't think she'll ever get over the trauma... tea?"  
  
Chris and Paige both grinned as Paige made the tea and Chris got the cups.  
  
They all sat around the table, watching Piper standing looking quite shocked, still no movement.  
  
Paige turned her attention to Chris.  
  
"So Chris who's you're favorite Aunts me or Phoebe?" Paige smiled sweetly.  
  
Chris fidgeted and repeatedly took sips of tea.  
  
Phoebe grinned, "well?"  
  
Chris looked around.  
  
"To tell you the truth I like you both equally, you're both good at helping with different things."  
  
Chris explained.  
  
Paige took a look at Phoebe who looked slightly disappointed.  
  
Paige took a sip of here tea noticing how hot it was she blew on it to cool it off.  
  
"So Chris I've wanting to ask you how do you block Phoebe off, you know with the whole empath thing how come she can't read you?"  
  
Phoebe looked up that was a good question.  
  
Chris shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but are you sure you can't read me I mean if you can't I really don't know how I'm doing it."  
  
Phoebe scrunched up her nose in concentration.  
  
"Actually I can read you now, but do you know something that you could use to bloke someone from reading you like an empath blocking potion?"  
  
Chris nodded, "That's what you can use an empath blocking potion, why did you ask me if you already knew?" Chris asked confused.  
  
Phoebe tapped the sides of he cup.  
  
"Sorry I guess I was slightly rambling, but you wouldn't happen to know something else that could do the same thing?"  
  
Chris thought for a couple of seconds before answering, "I guess someone who's really good at blocking their thoughts and controlling them but other than that no."  
  
**"WHAT!!!!!!!!"**  
  
Every one turned towards Piper she finally came to. 


	28. birds and the bees

Ok I'm finally updating _slaps forehead_ I know I'm forgetting something I just can't put my fingers on... thanxs for all the reviews and all that now what am I forgetting oh yeah.  
  
_Author clears her throat_

_**On with the story...  
**_  
Piper was starting to hyperventilate she couldn't believe it Chris was her SON!  
  
"OK someone better explain right now, or I'll, I'll I don't know what I'm going to do but it won't be pretty, now someone explain!" Piper ranted.  
  
Her sisters and Chris were watching her.  
  
Chris eyebrow shot up, he leaned over to Paige.  
  
"Is she having a panic attack?" Paige nodded, Paige was trying to think of ways to explain to her sister that Chris was Piper and Leo's son but Phoebe beat her to it.  
  
"Piper was this not explain before..." Phoebe cleared her throat preparing for a small speech.  
  
"When two people love each other very much..."  
  
Chris made a face he did not want to hear this and it seemed that neither did his mother.  
  
Piper waved her hand in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Lady I know how the mechanics work, but jeez what gave you the impression I wanted to hear it from you?" Piper asked waiting for an answer.  
  
Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Well you ask for an explanation and I was giving it to you."  
  
Paige and Chris chuckled, Piper turned and glared at both of them.  
  
"That's not what I meant Phoebe, what I meant is how come future boy never told us?"  
  
Paige smirked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious what would you say if some complete stranger came up to you and said Hi I'm you're son from the future who doesn't even exist yet."  
  
Piper frowned.  
  
"I probably would have said he was crazy."  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Exactly, now if you're done ranting and asking questions which me and Paige don't have all the answer to let's find a way back to the past or present... arrrg I hate time travel!"  
  
_That's it for now I'll try to write more before I go on vacation... which I won't be able to update for about a month so yeah._


	29. HEY WE WERE WORKING ON THAT

OK I've decided to write a chapter on how they figure out how to get back guys this story is almost over, in the next chapters they WILL return to the past... wait why am I telling you guys you'll find out, jeez I'm having to many blond moments, not that I have something against blondes mind you I once wanted to be blonde.

(I might not always be able to update this fast I'm still on vacation and it was a miracle that I founf a computer.)  
  
Ok this is just me yaking a little too much.  
  
Once again cleared throat _Once upon a time in a far away land..._ sorry wrong story.  
  
No one seemed to be paying attention to Chris while the sisters were making plans about how to get back to the past or present.  
  
Chris cleared his throat, he had an idea the sisters ignored him.  
  
Chris tried again it didn't work.  
  
"**HEY LISTEN UP**!" All heads in the room towards Chris.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once cause I have stuff to do like look for my chemistry book etc... now I would of thought grown witches would have know this..."  
  
Chris paused to see if he had everyone's attention.  
  
"Now I reason that if I came back from the future there is obviously a spell in the Book Of Shadows and I am appalled to see that you aren't in the attic looking for a spell."  
  
Piper sneered at her annoying son, and followed Phoebe and Paige up the stairs.  
  
Chris heard his mother mutter under her breath.  
  
"Neurotic little geek making us read, like that's going to help!"  
  
Chris felt insulted.  
  
**"HEY** I am not a geek and you should know there are very useful spells in the book."  
  
He yelled after her he turned to go looking for his book only to hear his Aunt Phoebe.  
  
"We could just make a spell."  
  
Chris eyes grew wide nothing ver good came out of his Aunts spells he completely forgot about the book he was looking for and ran after his Aunts and his mum in case they got any ideas.  
  
Once in the attic sure enough he found his Aunt Paige and Phoebe working on a spell and his mum reading the book.  
  
Chris snatched the note pad out of his Aunts clutches.  
  
Paige frowned.  
  
"_Hey we were working on that_!"


	30. I don't have add oh look a bird

_**Uh hi listen I have a perfectly good reason for not updating see like I said in the last chapter it is so hard to find a computer! Don't yell at me its not my fault... ok so it is but meh Ok on with the story.  
**_  
Chris read over what his Aunts had written it was terrible.  
  
"A five year old could write a better spell!" Chris ripped the paper that had the spell written on it.  
  
Phoebe scowled at her younger nephew, how dare he!  
  
"Oh like you could write better."  
  
Chris lifted her eyebrows was that a challenge.  
  
"As a matter of fact I could my spells don't backfire as much as yours." Chris plopped down on the couch he grabbed a pen and started on the spell.  
  
"Hear these words..." Chris started to write on the paper while muttering under his breath.  
  
A knock came from the door, Wyatt came in holding Chris's Chemistry text book.  
  
"Hey Chris weren't you looking for this?" Wyatt threw the book at his younger brother who as soon as the book was in his hands he forgot about the spell.  
  
Chris flipped threw the book.  
  
Piper turned her attention to Chris and Wyatt.  
  
"There's nothing in the book that could help except the demon Tempus and well I don't want to ask him for help if you catch my drift."  
  
Wyatt nodded.  
  
"Avagadro's (spl?) Number, quantity to quantity equations...the given and unknown..." Chris read his text.  
  
Paige shaked her head.  
  
"He's supposed to be writing a spell to bring us back and he gets distracted by stoichiometry?(spl?)"  
  
Wyatt looked at his Aunt and grabbed the book out of Chris's hands.  
  
"HEY I was reading that!"  
  
Wyatt shrugged, "so?"  
  
Wyatt swung the book at Chris's head and hit him with the thick book with a thump.  
  
"OWWWWW! Whatdidyoudothatfor?"  
  
The Charmed Ones looked in amusement.  
  
"Uh... oh because you're the only one around here who can write a decent spell and you're supposed to be writing one to go to the past... remember?!"  
  
Chris chuckled in embarrassment.  
  
"He he he he he oh ya well Ok so Hear these words, hear the rhyme, head the hope within my mind..."  
  
Chris frowned.  
  
"This might take a little while."  
  
_Ok that's it so next chapter the spell will be finished._


	31. Future Concequences

HEY HEY HEY I'M back actually I've been on vacation it was pretty fun, so this is the last chapter

On with the story...

Piper growled, everyone turned to her surprised.

"Piper..." Phoebe said carefully.

"What I do not want to stay here for long I want to go back to my time, I am tired of surprised, I want a normal life." Piper started crying.

Chris looked at Paige hoping to know what was wrong with his mum she never cried before.

"Hormones.." Paige said quietly hoping that Piper didn't hear her but no such luck as soon as she herd her younger sister she spun around.

"Excuse me! HORMONES! I'll have you know missy I'm not reacting like this because of hormones I'm acting like this because it's how I feel!"

They all nodded none of them wanting to feel the wrath of Piper Halliwell the oldest Charmed One.

"EUREKA!"

The sisters turned toward Chris who was smiling in triumph.

"I finished the spell" he explained the sisters looked confused they had forgotten with all the commotion.

"What spell?" They said in unison.

Chris sighed.

"You girls are getting old." He muttered under his breath, Piper grabbed the chemistry book and swung at Chris who ducked in time.

"HEY!"

Piper shook her head and swung again hitting Chris on the back of the bed.

"WHAT SPELL!" She growled.

"Oh!" Chris flushed in embarrassment.

"The spell to send you back to the present... uh past... you know what I mean."

They all nodded and waited Chris rubbed the back of his head he was getting tired of people hitting him with books just because he liked reading them didn't mean he liked getting hit by them.

They all stared, Chris noticing looked back at them.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

Piper sighed little Chris was not at all like the Chris in the present.

"The spell."

"Oh yeah all you have to do is draw the Charmed sign on the wall and say Hear These words, hear the rhyme,

Head the Hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in space in Time."

Phoebe nodded.

"That's a good spell so let's get on with it."

The sisters did as what Chris said and found themselves back in the attic of the present.

The older neurotic Chris was sleeping on the couch.

Piper grabbed a book closest to her and smacked him with it.

He woke up with a jump.

"What did I do now!" he grumbled.

Piper put her hands on her hips.

"Oh and why mister did you not tell me you were my son." Chris's eyes widened they all knew now.

"Future consequences."

The end!!!


End file.
